Blur
by Lea-chan1989
Summary: explore the blurness


Blur-Part 1

Early; a good adjective to describe the day. Howl walked zombie-like into the kitchen, unaware that Sophie had the stove yelping at her mercy.

"Ah, shuddup."

In the background, something burned viciously then returned to a morbid flame.

"You –censored-, woman! How many times must I tell you? –Censored-! You're burning me out! That's enough there –censored- female! I said; THAT'S ENOUGH!"

There was an explosion. Howl had waved his right arm, amazingly causing the kitchen wall to collapse.

He walked towards the noise, coat majestically sweeping as he did.

"I said; SHUT UP!"

Silence descended like a veil over the stove.

"Now, don't we all feel better?"

There was less noise now as Sophie thought of how to tell him…

"Um…, Howl?"

"Hmmm…?" he turned around, eyes unopened.

"I know you hate eating, but you didn't have to go to the extent of throwing bricks into breakfast…"

A moment passed faithfully as the information sunk into his grey matter.

"Oh…"

Blur-Part 2

It was around midnight when Sophie suddenly sat up. Something was out of place, terribly wrong.

What was it? -she thought, as she groped around for her walking stick.

"I feel old," she felt her face and fingers. Yes, definitely old. The wrinkles were there to prove it.

But she needed to see it, for real.

Now, where was the switch, she thought as she climbed out of bed slowly, fearing of hurting her frail figure and fragile bones.

Miraculously, nothing creaked, or even cracked. Perhaps she had enough calcium.

"Oh, confound it! No power?" she said as she clicked the switch.

She tried to walk out of her room, hopping with her stick. Someone stood in the doorway.

"Have you been dreaming again?" a masculine voice boomed.

Sophie snapped awake and touched her face again. They were gone, those evil wrinkles.

Embarrassed, she let go of the walking stick and went back to bed. Howl chuckled as he slid the door shut.

Sophie sat up again. "Hey, how did he know?"

With a voice so dangerously sweet, she said, "Dream, huh?"

As suspected, she found Howl and Michael outside, still awake, in the midst of putting away a candle, an electrical wiring guide and some spells, with idiotic grins plastered all over their faces.

"And I bet those were joke spells."

Blur-Part 3

To get back at Howl, Sophie had devised an ingenious plan that would fool even the best of him.

She smiled menacingly as she tipped a whole bottle of potion into his food. Within seconds, it was empty. She put the empty container aside and arranged his dinner on a decorated tray.

Insert evil laughter here

Howl woke up the next day, immediately feeling very sleepy again.

Did he eat anything wrong? He yawned loudly and slid on his favourite bunny slippers.

His pace was slow as he walked towards the mirror on his dressing table. It was his usual regime. Wake up---go to mirror---admire face---go to bathroom---stay there at least 2 hours---dress up---look at mirror---breakfast---look at mirror…look at mirror…look at mirror…

"Achhhh…!" a deafening scream pierced the languid air of the morning.

Michael, Sophie and an apparition(Calcifer) appeared at the door. Howl was moping on a chair, with face in hands at the dressing table.

"Err…," Sophie began.

Howl looked up and saw Sophie, Michael and Calcifer through the mirror. Since the law of Physics still applied, three of them saw his visage too, via the reflective surface.

Two of them gasped, one was silent.

"My face, oh, my beautiful face. All gone…all gone. You hear me? IT'S ALL OVER! No one will want to look at me again…" he wailed.

Typical of Howl to react so.

Calcifer allowed an uncontrollable laughter to escape his mouth as Michael backed away, terrified. He knew what was next; slime.

But no, he was wrong. Howl sat like that the whole day, making no sound except for the occasional _I'm old…old! Look at these wrinkles…_

The same couldn't be said about him the next day as he had recovered and was energetic again.

Sophie could've sworn that he was _sparkling_.

"I'm back," he announced. "How's my Sophie doing?"

"…"

Ignoring the cold shoulder treatment, Howl proceeded to make breakfast.

However, he stopped in his path as he spotted a strange glass object. It was void of contents.

Upon examining it, Howl let out an inhuman shriek.

"SOPHIE!"

"Uh-oh, here we go again…"

100 miles downhill, a villager found slime oozing towards his cottage. It carried something small with it; an empty glass bottle. The label read:

**Aging potion- Use only on children who want to grow up overnight **

(Effective for a day)


End file.
